Ilum/Leyendas
Ilum era un planeta helado de las Regiones Desconocidas, donde se encontraban numerosos cristales adegan usados para la construcción de sables láser Jedi. Las cavernas que antiguamente solo contenían cristales se convirtieron en un templo Jedi. A diferencia de los cristales de otros planetas, los cristales de Ilum solo se limitaban a los colores azul y verde. El planeta tenía más de noventa por ciento de hielo. Historia Descubrimiento por la Orden Jedi thumb|left|180px|Entrada a las Cuevas de Cristal. Los Gree habían establecido un enclave en Ilum y lo utilizaban como un punto de lanzamiento para la nave de exploración Gris Secante la cual llevaría a cabo una misión de exploración de varios siglos. Ilum fue descubierto por primera vez por la galaxia conocida en el 22.800 ABY, cuando un Jedi, navegando por el hiperespacio en la Fuerza, sintió una fuerte atracción desde el fondo de las Regiones Desconocidas. Después de la sensación, el explorador determinó que la llamada de la Fuerza era más fuerte en el quinto planeta del sistema. Informando al Alto Consejo Jedi sobre su hallazgo, los equipos de investigación subsecuentes no detectaron signos de antiguos habitantes en el planeta estéril, aparte de la flora y fauna local que había evolucionado para sobrevivir en el ambiente áspero. La verdadera riqueza de Ilum no fue descubierta hasta que una tripulación del equipo de investigación fue perseguida en un barranco montañoso por depredadores locales y descubrieron una beta madre de cristales kyber justo debajo de la superficie. Compuesta en gran parte de los raros cristales kathracite, pontite y mephile, la beta era una fuente invaluable de los cristales necesarios para alimentar el sable de luz de los Jedi. Cuando el Alto Consejo se enteró de este descubrimiento, envió a artesanos, eruditos, y otros Jedi para que protegieran las cuevas y las investigaran más a fondo. En lugar de reportar el descubrimiento al Senado Galáctico como era costumbre, el Alto Consejo borró todos los registros de Ilum de sus naves y eliminó la mención de él de todos los informes. Un equipo de inspectores dentro de la Orden trazó una ruta compleja a través del hiperespacio de Metellos, que llevaría a un equipo Jedi directamente a Ilum. Sin embargo, para navegar por esta ruta se necesitaba la destreza en la Fuerza que solo un Maestro completamente entrenado poseería. Con el planeta protegido, los Jedi construyeron templos y enclaves a lo largo de los años, y el mundo se convirtió en un destino de peregrinación para los Jedi que querían construir nuevos sables de luz, y para Maestros que buscaban un lugar tranquilo en donde realizar una meditación intensa. Sobre la mayor fuente de cristales, el Alto Consejo encargó la construcción de un gran Templo. Al terminar, el Templo sobre las Cuevas de Cristal comenzó a recibir El Encuentro, una parte formal de la enseñanza de los Padawan, durante la cual se embarcaban en una peregrinación en Ilum para buscar un cristal de sable de luz y construir su primera arma. Después de varios milenios de recibir el Encuentro, Ilum se convirtió en la fuente principal de cristales raros para la Orden. Algún tiempo antes de la Guerra Fría, el Imperio Sith atacó el planeta con una fuerza de Sith y soldados de choque, matando a los Jedi que se encontraban allí. Aunque la Orden Jedi fue devastada por la pérdida de Ilum, la República Galáctica carecía de los recursos para un contraataque. Inteligencia sugirió que las operaciones Sith en el planeta podían haberse extendido más allá de la recolección de cristales para los sables de luz, y debido a la cantidad de inversiones Sith, los líderes de la República y los miembros del Alto Consejo sospechaban que Ilum podía poseer un recurso más valioso. Uno de los recursos resultó ser un uso para los cristales para alimentar un dispositivo de camuflaje para naves estelares, o incluso una estación espacial entera. Darth Malgus, aprovechando el caos en el Imperio después de la derrota del Emperador Sith, reunió a un ejército principalmente de no humanos y trató de establecer una base en el sistema. El intento de Malgus fue detenido. Cuando el Gris Secante regreso al planeta, las fuerzas de la República con del Imperio se esforzaron por ganarse la confianza de los Gree y así aprender los secretos de la nave, pero el mismo Ilum permaneció como un mundo de disputas durante el resto de la Guerra Galáctica. Eventualmente, la Orden reclamó Ilum y una vez más ocultó su ubicación, eliminando registros de las batallas, que sólo quedaron como leyendas oscuras. A pesar de la importancia general del planeta, el Alto Consejo le ordeno a todos los miembros de la Orden que vivían en el planeta que regresaran a Coruscant y cerró todas las instalaciones excepto el Templo primario. Sin nadie que las mantuviera, la mayor parte de las otras instalaciones Jedi fueron consumidas por las nevadas constantes del planeta, o, fueron aplastadas por los glaciares en movimiento. Guerras Clon En el 22 ABY, Ilum fue el lugar de una emboscada Separatista. Cuando el Conde Dooku, líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, envió un batallón de droides al planeta, dañando severamente las Cuevas de Cristales. El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda ayudo a la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli y a su Padawan, Barriss Offee, a defender las Cuevas de Cristal de los droides camaleón. Durante una parte de la guerra, la Orden Jedi decidió que era demasiado peligroso para los Iniciados Jedi viajar a Ilum para que construyeran sus sables de luz, por lo que los envíos de cristales de sables de luz eran entregadores al Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Unduli supervisó uno de los embarques a bordo de la nave Sedawan, cuando fue atacada por un grupo de Hermanas de la Noche dirigidas por Sai Sircu, que trató de robar los cristales para impulsar el Devastación, una nave equipada con un cañón de pulsos iónicos que estaba construyendo en conjunto con Dooku y la Confederación. thumb|left|280px|[[Iniciado Jedi|Iniciados Jedi viajan a Ilum para El Encuentro.]] Alrededor del 20 ABY, Yoda y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano dirigieron a un grupo de prometedores Iniciados Jedi en el ritual conocido como El Encuentro, donde enfrentarían los peligros de la Cueva de Cristales y encontrarían los cristales para hacer sus propios sables de luz. Estos Iniciados usaron la Fuerza para entrar a través de una entrada de la Cueva. Historia posterior Debido a que su existencia no se conocida generalmente en los no-Jedi, Ilum fue prácticamente olvidado después de la destrucción de los Jedi y las purgas de información de Palpatine. Esto le dio a los Jedi restantes un lugar seguro. Después de la Orden 66, Obi-Wan Kenobi recibió información de que su amigo, el Maestro Jedi Garen Muln, había vuelto a Ilum para entrar en las cavernas de cristales. Ferus Olin, un ex aprendiz Jedi, regresó a las cuevas para recuperar cristales para construir un nuevo sable de luz y también encontró a Garen. El Maestro Jedi se había debilitado durante su tiempo en Ilum. Este le dio a Ferus su viejo sable de luz, que necesitaba nuevos cristales. Ferus introdujo sus cristales y llevó al Maestro fuera de las cuevas. Obi-Wan llegó a su rescate antes de que los Imperiales pudieran tomarlos como rehenes. Otro Jedi también se refugió allí: Fy-Tor-Ana. Sin embargo, según Garen, ella volvió a Coruscant para ver si algún otro Jedi había sobrevivido. Ella no volvió, pero se rumoreaba que estaba encarcelada en Coruscant. El secreto de Ilum no iba a durar. Después de vaciar los Archivos del Templo en Coruscant, el Imperio se movió rápidamente para apoderarse del planeta. Como parte de la Orden 66, la 481ª Legión fue enviada al planeta para que eliminara a cualquier Jedi oculto y para que asegurara el Templo. Después de que el Imperio se estableciera completamente, el 481ª fue sustituido por una misión conjunta dedicada a las fuerzas de la Armada y el Ejército Imperial. Formando una cabeza de playa alrededor del Templo e instalando una gigantesca puerta de metal sobre la entrada. El ejército vigilaba constantemente las instalaciones mientras la Armada formaba un bloqueo alrededor del planeta. Con el tiempo, se establecieron instalaciones de investigación y plataformas de observación y se estableció allí toda una guarnición. A pesar de las graves preocupaciones del Emperador por la seguridad del planeta, la mayoría de las veces fue utilizada como un lugar castigo o exilio para los oficiales delincuentes, capitanes rivales y también como un cementerio para las naves abandonadas. Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, el Capitán Malthegn supervisó el bloqueo en la cubierta de mando del Hoplita. Cuando el Imperio se encontraba cazando al Moff Kalast, que estaba filtrando información a los Rebeldes, descubriero una base del Sol Negro en Ilum. Boba Fett, en el Esclavo I, desactivó sus sensores para que una flota Imperial pudiera capturar al líder pirata. Entre bastidores En la serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars, se ven cristales púrpuras en las cuevas de Ilum, aunque se dice que estas sólo tenían cristales azules y verdes. Ilum es también un planeta para el contenido final del juego Star Wars: The Old Republic donde los jugadores pueden completar misiones diarias tanto PvE como PvP. También se encuentran dos de las instancias finales del juego. Apariciones thumb|200px|Otra vista de Ilum. *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''I am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 14" **"Capítulo 15" **"Capítulo 16" *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''Nexus of Power'' * }} Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas de las Regiones Desconocidas